


Incestuous Love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons not to have a relationship with someone: One: he is a serial killer. Two: You are his long lost brother. Does Will care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incestuous Love

”We got you in a Lithuanian orphanage,” said Sean Graham in his hospital bed.  
Will frowned.  
“What?”  
He was at his father’s deathbed and was waiting for cancer to claim the man.  
“Yes, son. You are adopted. Your mother didn’t want me to tell you. She loved you, I did my best to raise you.”  
“So you’ve kept it from me my whole life?” Lithuania? It couldn’t be, could it?  
“Thought I was doing you a favor. You had two siblings. One, a girl was already dead. The older brother..”  
Will felt something click into place, a piece of a puzzle he never knew he was trying to solve until now.  
“Is he alive?” he asked.  
“Probably. He was a tough little runt, he bit us when we took you away.”  
“And still you kept it from me?”  
“I’m sorry,” said Sean and looked paler than his sheet.  
“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Lithuania and a brother?  
“I am.”  
“What’s my real name?” Will asked.  
“Can’t remember, son. It began with an l.”  
“Lecter,” said Will and felt like a chill wind had blown though the room.  
“Yes. Could be. You are from an aristocratic family.”  
“I already know him. “  
“Well that works out, “ said Sean. “I need to see a nurse about some pills.”  
Will rang for the nurse and felt like his world had ended.

*  
Will drove back to Wolf Trap to think. Then he’d need to confront his brother.  
Hannibal. Who else?  
He’d known the man and been his friend for a year now, solving cases for the FBI.  
They’d been lovers since the first time he’d taken a life.  
That had to end.  
Will had his suspicions about Hannibal being the Chesapeake Ripper.  
He had the same blood, what did that make him?  
Lecter had brought him to a doctor when he started having his episodes and seen to it he got treatment.  
He’d even tended tenderly to Will while he was recovering.  
Did he know? And if so why had he slept with Will?  
*  
“Will,” said Hannibal, fully dressed despite the late hour. “How’s your father?”  
“Dying. He had some things to say about my heritage.”  
“Which was?”  
“Quit the act. You know don’t you? You’ve always known you were my brother.”  
“Ah,” said Hannibal and opened the door to let Will in.  
“I’m your younger brother am I not?”  
“Yes. I only found out recently. I ‘ve been looking for you my whole life.”  
“You slept with me while knowing.”  
“It’s such a small sin compared to other things people do.”  
“Compared to what?”  
“Murder, and such matters. We were always close.”  
“Did you bite them when they tore us apart?”  
“I did.”  
“Sounds like you. So since it’s such a small sin we shouldn’t stop?”  
“Stop what? The tide from turning or the moon from rising?”  
“Are we that inevitable, Hannibal?”  
“Why wouldn’t we be? Our destiny is to be together.”  
“Is it? “  
Hannibal nodded.  
“You belong to me. I look after what’s mine.”  
“There’s so much I don’t know..could you tell me?” Let the devil spin his soothing lies, and calm the weary mind.  
“I will tell you all I know,” said Hannibal and took his hand.  
They talked all night, Will heard that low calm voice talk of sad tidings and he felt safe.  
*  
A few days had passed; Will had immersed himself in work. He still found himself at his brother’s doorstep.  
“I tried to stay away,” he said. “Here I am.”  
“So you are.”  
“It felt right being with you before..”  
“No one knows about us. Only your ailing father, and his mind is affected by his disease.”  
“Yes.”  
“Unions between brothers cannot produce offspring, which is why this is hardly a large offence .”  
“Oh that’s sound reasoning, doctor.”  
It did make sense though.  
Will’s brother reached for him and kissed his lips in his passion.  
Will returned he kiss whole-heartedly.  
He had been alone all this life, and this connection was hardly something he desired to deny.  
He let himself be led to the ornate bedroom he knew so well.  
“Should we have affairs with others to deflect rumors?” he asked.  
“Such subterfuge is hardly necessary,” said Hannibal and his eyes darkened dangerously.  
“Okay.”  
“Has anyone but me been your lover?”  
“No. I would not wish it so.”  
That placated his lover.  
The subsequent coupling was hardly gentle, Hannibal asserting his dominance and possession with sharp bites and hard caresses.  
Will grabbed the headboard of the bed, as he was pounded within an inch of his life.  
Afterwards he felt no guilt or shame, only a deep connection as he slept in his brother’s arms.


End file.
